


Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bukkake, Dragon & Human Interactions, Hand Jobs, Implied Consent, Love, Masturbation, Moral Dilemmas, Other, Podfic Welcome, Sex with Sentient Animals, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup finds friendship and acceptance with Toothless, but what he didn't expect was love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Slippery Slope to Bestiality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802532) by [AvatarMN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN). 



> This story was inspired by The Slippery Slope to Bestiality by AvatarMN. Although I was thinking about this while watching the movie, I read this story before writing this one and I'm pretty sure I borrowed some things, like the mechanics of how this strange couple could even work. The Slippery Slope to Bestiality also has some awesome artwork. Check it out!
> 
> I actually wrote it about a year ago before the new movie but was too shy about the subject matter to post it. If it helps any, I'm the author and I say everyone involved had fun and yes it's dragon bestiality but Toothless is totally sentient and capable of consent (otherwise he'd just have chomped Hiccup's other leg off, right?) and this is just imaginary anyway. I do not think bestiality is cool in real life. Just a disclaimer. Ahem. That said, if the idea of explicit dragon/human sex does not sound appealing to you, run away! Run away now! Herein lies a lot of filthy, filthy smut, you have been warned!

“Odin’s beard!” yelped Hiccup as he surfaced from the depths of Toothless’s pool. It was the first day of the spring he’d deemed the water warm enough to bathe, but now he was reconsidering his decision. Toothless, who’d never seemed to see the point of swimming for any reason other than catching fish, watched him in obvious amusement from his place by the edge of the water. Hiccup playfully splashed a wave of water on the dragon and Toothless fastidiously stood, backing away from the edge. 

Standing revealed a flash of dark pink under Toothless’s belly and Hiccup looked away guiltily, giving his friend privacy. For the past few weeks Hiccup had noticed that Toothless’s penis had become erect with growing frequency as spring deepened into early summer, the dragon’s traditional breeding period. This sign of sexual maturity probably shouldn’t have taken Hiccup by surprise, but it had. Though the dragon had not grown in size, it seemed obvious that he'd matured and his natural impulses would now turn to the perpetuation of his species.

And yet Toothless had never seemed agitated around other dragons or attempted to leave his clearing without Hiccup. Toothless never even seemed aware or bothered by his arousal, and Hiccup wasn’t sure if he should try to help Toothless find female Night Furies or if he should just leave nature to takes its own course. Something about the idea of Toothless leaving him, or finding a dragon to bond with turned Hiccup’s stomach, however. Perhaps he was selfish, but he simply didn’t want to share any part of Toothless. After a while Toothless's cock would soften and retreat back into the slit on his belly and Hiccup was able to ignore the problem for a while longer. 

Nevertheless, Hiccup swam for an unusually long amount of time, trying to give Toothless time to recover. But when he emerged from the water and walked towards his friend Toothless only rolled playfully onto his side showing Hiccup just how hard and red his penis still was. “Toothless,” he muttered sympathetically, glancing away from the irritated looking flesh. As a healthy young man who masturbated regularly, he couldn’t help but feel sympathetic to the dragon’s plight. He didn’t know what he’d do if he had an erection and not the ability to relieve himself. The brief mental image of Toothless craning his head, trying to get his tongue near his penis startled a chuckle out of him, but when he glanced back at the dragon Toothless only gave him a narrow eyed look- as though he knew exactly what Hiccup had thought and he didn’t find the image at all amusing.

It wasn't the first time that Hiccup had wondered how Toothless seemed to know exactly what he was thinking so clearly. Together they somehow communicated, Hiccup through speech and Toothless through action and expression. Often Toothless seemed to anticipate Hiccup’s desires or instructions before they were even voiced, and more frequently than could be attributed to coincidence. In turn Hiccup seemed to have an uncanny understanding of the dragon's desires and intentions, as though the thought had been somehow wordlessly communicated through images and feelings.

It was what made flying together such a smooth, seamless experience and gave them the ability to work through complex problems together. When he’d proposed the telepathic bond to his friends however, expecting them to agree, he’d been so vociferously lambasted he’d never dared to bring up the subject again. 

“Maybe you could rub up on a rock,” he muttered embarrassedly, wondering where his mind had gone that he was actually giving sex advice to a dragon. Bad advice, at that. He’d probably castrate himself if he tried to hump a rock. “Or grass, maybe?”

He sneaked a glance at Toothless and he could have sworn the dragon seemed thoughtful. Biting his lip and ignoring the way his whole body felt hot with his blush, he closed his eyes and vividly pictured Toothless crouched on the slick wet grass by the pool and doing whatever came naturally to him. Hiccup opened an eye and peeked at Toothless. The dragon, clearly intrigued by the idea, had stood and walked over to the tall wet grass by the pond.

“Yeah, like that,” he said encouragingly, feeling suddenly lighter than he had in a while. He hadn’t realized how concerned he’d been that Toothless wouldn’t need him anymore, would leave him now that he was a fully mature dragon. 

Toothless delicately hovered above his chosen grass before crouching gracefully. There Hiccup’s imagination had failed him, however. Toothless’s legs were not made for the activity and no amount of squatting could get his penis low enough to the ground for friction. “Oh no,” he murmured unhappily as Toothless thrust into the air, his straining cock finding nothing. The anticipation of sexual contact had aroused the dragon further; his penis was purple and painfully engorged now and he could see it throb with blood. A string of pre-ejaculate spewed from the tip and dribbled to the ground, but though Toothless strained downward and thrust he found no satisfaction.

Toothless gave a frustrated bellow that ended in a rather pitiful whine and tossed a betrayed look at Hiccup. 

“Shit,” Hiccup said, stepping nearer in frustration. “You just need…” he glanced around, but could see nothing that would work. Toothless needed something firm and smooth to hump, but there was nothing. Hiccup bit his lip and looked back at Toothless. Toothless hadn’t given up yet; his head was bowed in defeat, but his hips continued to piston uselessly.

“Oh, Odin forgive me,” Hiccup said desperately, unable to watch and do nothing any longer. “Just- stay like that, Toothless,” he instructed, briefly sending a mental image of what he planned to do to Toothless in the hopes Toothless really could read his mind. Hiccup knelt by the dragon and placed his trembling hands on the warm flank before him. His prick gave a visible twitch of anticipation and Hiccup slowly ran his hands nearer under his belly, giving the dragon time to adjust. 

Toothless paused his thrusting and turned to look at Hiccup hungrily. “Is this okay? It will help,” he whispered, rubbing his hands nearer now, the tips of his fingers just skimming the edges of the slit in his belly from which his penis protruded. Toothless’s eyes fluttered shut and a shiver went through his large body. Hiccup felt the tremble in his hands and it gave him courage. Holding his breath, he reached out with both hands and gingerly took the dragon’s cock into his grasp. Although Toothless’s member would have been very large for a human, Hiccup had been surprised by the small size of it when he’d first seen the dragon erect. Instead it fit into his hands, and though his fingers could not fully encircle the shaft, when he gently applied pressure Toothless gave another low, quavering bellow, this time of satisfaction. His head was thrown back and his eyes shut, but as soon as Hiccup had a good grip of the hot, wet flesh the dragon began to pump his hips again.

“Whoa,” Hiccup breathed in wonderment and he adjusted his stance, widening his knees for balance and hanging on as Toothless slid slickly through his grasp. Breath gushed from between the dragon’s parted jaws and after a moment Hiccup realized his own breath was coming in synchronized gasps. He realized simultaneously that his own cock had somehow become hard and aching before he’d even realized he was aroused to begin with and he cursed himself for not putting his clothes back on as soon as he’d emerged from the pool. He almost let go of Toothless in his surprise at his own reaction, but the increased tempo of the dragon’s hips required his full attention, and he gritted his teeth and hung on even when a particularly wild thrash almost knocked him over. It was clear that Toothless was enjoying it, anyway. His sides quivered excitedly and copious amount of clear fluid dribbled from his penis, making his cock slide through Hiccup’s grip wetly and drip down through his fingers.

Then Toothless’s strokes started to falter and shudder and the great, panting dragon turned his head to look back at Hiccup. His tongue darted out and bathed Hiccup’s face in what he could only think of as a sign of affection before the dragon strained forward one last time and his prick jolted in his hands. String after string of semen spurted from the tip and Hiccup continued to gently stroke the dragon until the penis began to soften and retreat back into the slit.

Toothless gave an all-over shiver and flopped down into his own mess, looking like he could fall asleep within a moment.

“I’ll be- back-“ Hiccup whispered breathlessly and scrambled to his feet on shaking legs. He all but ran away from the dragon, finding the nearest rock and throwing himself behind it. His hands were a wet, sticky mess of dragon come but he didn’t waste time to wipe them off, instead diving between his legs with both hands, grabbing his hard cock and jacking off frantically. “Gods, gods,” he groaned, digging his heels into the dirt and thrusting up into his own grip. The dragon’s semen felt obscenely good on his cock and he could literally not remember ever being so aroused. He was too excited to take time to worry about the fact that he’d just masturbated his dragon and it was the most sensual thing he’d ever done in his life. He came with a muffled cry and his orgasm seemed to go on forever in slowly weakening waves that left him feeling as loose and content as a rag doll- until he opened his eyes and realized that Toothless had come up behind him and was peering at him curiously over the edge of the rock.

Hiccup jolted up and attempted to cover himself and what he’d done- little good though it would do him. “I- I-“ he stuttered, trying to come up with some excuse to explain himself. A feeling a shame and guilt suffused him and Toothless’s ruff, which had been perked up around his face in his curiosity, now drooped in response to Hiccup’s feelings. He nudged his nose against the side of Hiccup’s face, clearly trying to soothe his friend. 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry, Toothless,” he murmured, feeling even guiltier. The dragon didn’t know how wrong it was that Hiccup had become sexually aroused from touching Toothless. He was pretty sure ‘bestiality’ was a foreign concept to a dragon.

Toothless whined and licked him again and Hiccup impulsively threw his arms around his friend’s neck, knee-shakingly grateful that he hadn’t lost his best friend’s love, regardless of his unforgivable actions. 

*

It took him hours, but when he was done he knew it was exactly what Toothless needed. Although he’d spent the night tossing and turning from the residual guilt he felt from what he’d done, with the leather that would solve all their problems slung over his shoulder he was able to make his way down to Toothless’s clearing with a light step.

Toothless, somehow having felt his friend’s presence and cheerful attitude before he’d even come into sight, was waiting eagerly for him on the edge of the clearing. His eyes were bright and excited and, with a sharp jolt of his stomach and an uneasy stirring in his groin, Hiccup saw that Toothless was already erect. Would this become a natural response to Hiccup’s presence? Had he unwittingly conditioned the dragon to equate his presence with sex?

Toothless bounded forward and crowded up against Hiccup. His tongue swiped up Hiccup’s face and his cock brushed against his leg in a way that didn’t seem like coincidence. He couldn’t help it- his own prick was getting hard and his pants were becoming uncomfortable. “No, Toothless,” he whispered and backed away. “Look, I brought you something better.” He held up the tanned sheep hide and showed Toothless the slick, oily side. “I rubbed grease into the leather so it’s slick. We’ll drape it on this rock like this…” he threw the hide over a rock about the right height and pointed at it. “And you hump that. See? No cutting yourself and no need for me. Much better.”

Hiccup threw in a pointed mental image to help the dragon figure it out, but Toothless only tilted his head and looked at the rock doubtfully before glancing back at Hiccup’s hands. “Oh, no no no.” Hiccup shook his head firmly and again concentrated and thought very hard about Toothless mounting the leather covered rock. He knew the dragon understood him, but he continued to play dumb.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked over to the rock. “Look, would you?” Feeling like a fool but also undeniably aroused, Hiccup braced his hands on the top of the rock and began to grind his hips against the leather. Even through the layers of his clothes it felt good- really good. It was hard to stop, but he made himself. He stood aside and gestured to it, mentally suggesting the dragon give it a try. Instead Toothless playfully nudged at Hiccup, forcefully enough that Hiccup stumbled back against the rock. Toothless pushed at his arse until his hips pressed snuggly back against the leather. 

He turned and gave the dragon a stern look. It couldn’t have been more obvious what his friend wanted, and gods help him, he was getting really turned on by the thought of it. Toothless only looked smug and sat back, as though expecting a show. His penis glistened wetly against his belly and Hiccup’s gaze lingered for a moment. Toothless wanted to watch him hump the rock. He actually wanted it. Hiccup bit his lip, thinking frantically. He could do it, just the once, couldn’t he? Just to show Toothless how it was done. 

With trembling fingers Hiccup began to remove his clothes. When he was naked he glanced shyly back at Toothless. The dragon nodded smartly and Hiccup gulped in a deep breath and turned back to the rock. The first thrust of his naked prick against the slick leather was heaven. The thick sheep hide provided a firm but yielding valley for his prick to slide in and the oil he’d rubbed on the leather made the passage smooth. A helpless moan escaped his lips and he humped harder, so caught up in the feeling that he didn’t realize that Toothless had moved until suddenly he was behind him.

He gasped in surprise as suddenly a thousand pounds of dragon was pressed against his back. He craned his head up to see Toothless crouched behind him, his front legs braced against the top of the rock and his back legs planted firmly in the dirt behind Hiccup. His tail curled behind him and his wings were outspread for added stability. What truly arrested his attention, however, was the hot, hard length of the dragon’s cock pressed snugly against his lower back. Sexual arousal was quickly replaced by fear. Gods above, was Toothless trying to mount him? Horrible images of bloody wounds in places he really didn’t want to show the village doctor assaulted him and both he and Toothless made pained noises.

Toothless leaned his head down and nuzzled Hiccup’s neck soothingly, as if to remind him that Toothless would always protect Hiccup. And it was true that though the dragon was many, many times larger than Hiccup, the dragon held himself very carefully over him so as not to assert too much pressure. Hiccup was pressed snugly but not uncomfortably against the rock and Toothless made no move to try to penetrate him. Only when Hiccup’s heart rate slowed and his panic eased did Toothless begin to gently move. His cock slid rhythmically against Hiccup’s back but went no further down and soon Hiccup began to work with the movement, thrusting against the rock with Toothless’s strokes. 

It felt so good he didn’t even care that it was wrong. Hiccup’s cries of ecstasy mixed with Toothless’s low bellows, as though they were meant to harmonize together. Their rhythm was natural, as seamless a give and take as flying together. Hiccup came first and when he’d thrashed his orgasm out against the leather he turned in the dragon’s embrace so that the cock slid against his ribs. He wrapped his arms snugly around the turgid length so that when Toothless thrust he was able to tunnel into Hiccup and when he came his semen shot across his chest and face. It was filthy and wrong and so, so good.

“Toothless,” Hiccup breathed as the dragon recovered his breathing and finally backed away and dropped back onto his four legs again. “Is this okay?”

Toothless opened his eyes and looked at him with an open, intelligent gaze. Hiccup crept nearer, hopefully, and the dragon lowered his great head and gently butted his nose against Hiccup’s chest, smearing his own semen into his skin.

*

Hiccup knew it was wrong. When he was alone and spending the night at this father’s house instead of Toothless’s cave, he’d resolve to give up the strange new aspect of their friendship. As he lay in bed his willpower was strong. As he walked down to Toothless’s clearing his resolve began to weaken slightly, and when he arrived to find Toothless eager and happy to see him and already aroused he crumbled beneath the temptation. Just one more time, he’d tell himself. 

As the weeks passed, turning spring into the warm days of summer, Hiccup and Toothless explored the ways in which their very different bodies could go together. Sometimes Toothless would sprawl on his back and Hiccup would crawl onto his belly and rub his cock against Toothless's, their pricks surprisingly the most similar parts of their bodies. Hiccup was delighted when his hesitant mental suggestion that Toothless use his long, flexible tongue to fellate him was taken up with enthusiasm. Having been given permission, Toothless seemed to find a swipe of the tongue to his genitals an acceptable form of greeting or sign of affection, a development that Hiccup was happy to encourage. But by far both of their favorite position seemed to be pressed against the leather covered rock, a position that seemed to satisfy both of their natural inclinations.

There was one form of intercourse that Hiccup hesitated over, even though it consumed his thoughts nightly. He wanted to be penetrated by Toothless, to give him the closest thing to sexual intercourse he could, but something always held him back. Toothless’s penis was small in comparison to his overall size, but by human standards it was a very large organ. Any human man would have been justifiably proud of such a cock, and Hiccup wasn’t sure it was a good idea to try it. He had heard whispers of anal sex amongst humans, so he knew it could work, but between a human and a dragon? 

And yet the idea, once planted in his mind, was impossible to get rid of. So he began to experiment, first with just a finger and gradually graduating up to the thick, smooth wooden handle of a hammer he’d swiped from Gobber’s shop. The hammer's handle was a little smaller than Toothless, but if properly prepared Hiccup though that intercourse with Toothless was possible. It took a few days to gather his courage, but one day before walking down to the clearing Hiccup took the time to carefully prepare himself, stretching himself with the handle of the hammer and copious amounts of grease to lubricate his passage. When he walked through the woods his cheeks slid together strangely, but it was worth it when he saw Toothless, ready and eager for him.

“I want to try something different, Toothless,” Hiccup told him in a nervous but excited voice. He reached up and rubbed his hand against the dragon’s jaw and closed his eyes to mentally project the image of what he wanted. Toothless gave an excited hop and turned around quickly in a circle, making Hiccup laugh and be glad he’d decided to try this.

With trembling fingers Hiccup removed his clothing as Toothless watched eagerly. He drew the leather off of their usual rock and laid it on the ground. “I brought some grease for you, too,” he said and knelt on the hide and gestured the dragon over. When he was near enough he plucked up a twist of leaves from his trouser pocket and unraveled it to reveal a glob of mutton grease. He scooped it up and rubbed it onto Toothless’s firm prick, concentrating on the head. Toothless gave a low reptilian purr that made Hiccup tremble and scramble to get into position. To compensate for the height different he got on his knees and the pressed his shoulders to the hide to get his ass as high in the air as possible.

“Please be careful, Toothless,” he whispered, flinging one last, desperate, mental plea to be cautious before taking a deep breath and steadying himself. Toothless moved behind him, crouching the way he had when he’d tried to hump the grass, only this time he’d found a better target. “Oh, yeah,” he groaned when he felt Toothless’s cock brush against his hole. The dragon positioned himself further, draping gently over Hiccup, touching but not pressing. And then Toothless cautiously thrust against him. Several times the slick, wet head pushed against his hole but it always slid away.

Hiccup’s eyes popped open and he shook his head in amusement. Had he just thought it would go straight in? Toothless made a frustrated noise behind him and Hiccup snickered. “Wait, wait,” he said, patting Toothless’s leg soothingly before reaching back with one hand. He groped around until he’d caught his prick and then maneuvered it to the rim of his hole. He held it in place firmly. “Okay, there,” he said, but his words were pushed out of him in a rush as the next thrust of Toothless’s hips pushed his cock straight inside without hesitation.

“Fuck!” he screamed and tears sprang to his eyes without permission. Odin’s ghost, Toothless felt huge. He’d thought the hammer a comparable size to the dragon, but he’d failed to take into consideration how much slower he could go than a dragon would manage. He could feel Toothless still above him, his whole body quivering with the effort to hold still, clearly sensing Hiccup’s discomfort.

“Okay, okay,” he moaned, rubbing a hand over Toothless’s right foreleg. Toothless dipped his head down, his face upside down but no less concerned. “Just- slowly at first.”

Toothless made a soft noise and then the large body above him began to move delicately, withdrawing before pushing back in eagerly. Soon the intrusion felt as good and natural as his preparations had been, and his pleasure was enough mental encouragement for Toothless to begin to speed up. Soon his hips were pumping perfectly, the natural downward slant of his cock dragging across Hiccup’s prostate and driving him mad with pleasure. Could sex with a human ever be as good as this? It was wrong, but the way they fit together was so good that Hiccup stopped caring. 

“Toothless,” he gave a low, helpless groan of complete surrender and came hard, his cock jerking against his stomach and dribbling come onto the leather. It was all he could do to keep his position while Toothless pumped his orgasm out, his guttural, reptilian cry masking Hiccup’s own gasp as Toothless’s semen washed against his insides. When Toothless finally pulled out a gush of hot come trailed out and slid down his thigh. “Ugh,” he said, but he couldn’t contain his satisfaction. He’d tried penetration with Toothless, and far from being painful and scary, it had been amazing.

Toothless dropped down beside him, his sides heaving but his bright eyes trained on Hiccup. Hiccup gingerly curled up beside him and Toothless welcomed him by cupping a wing around his back and drawing him near until his body was pressed up against warm scales. His chest vibrated with a contented hum and Hiccup felt it all along his body.

Hiccup, filthy, aching and totally spent, smiled into the smooth skin. No matter what happened outside of his little world with his dragon, inside Toothless's embrace it was like nothing could touch him. “I love you too,” he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> *I felt the first part and second part of this story didn't make much sense together, so I did some editing to hopefully make it seem more cohesive, so if it seems different and you're reading it again, that's why*


End file.
